


Auction

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Charity Auctions, M/M, Marking, Slow Dancing, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: His eyes scan the crowd, wondering which lady will “win” him and just how soon he’ll be able to get away.





	Auction

The last place Bruce wants to be is on an auction block, but that’s where he’s currently standing and he wasn’t even forced into it, not at gunpoint anyway. He’s doing it for charity and that should make him feel good about himself, but instead he just feels restless. He wants off the stage. His eyes scan the crowd, wondering which lady will “win” him and just how soon he’ll be able to get away. He’s not really paying much attention to who’s winning until he notices a bidding war going on between one of the queens of society and someone that he doesn’t recognize. The woman he doesn’t recognize is average-looking, forgettable, really, but apparently with money to spare. Eventually, the society queen gives up and the stranger wins. She comes up to him, slips a card into his suit pocket, smiles, and then walks away. He doesn’t catch her name. The card lists instructions and a hotel name and room number along with a date and time. Bruce sighs and pockets the card, hoping that whatever he has to do in the name of charity will go by fast. 

When Bruce arrives at the hotel on the appointed date and time, he knocks on the door and it swings open, revealing an empty room. Bruce calls out and a strangely masculine-sounding voice answers from the bathroom.

“Have a seat, I’ll be right out.”

Immediately, Bruce goes on alert. Is this some ploy of the Joker’s? Two-Face’s? Bruce doesn’t sit down. He hovers near the bathroom door, waiting for his potential assailant to come out. When the door finally opens, Bruce blinks and takes two steps back. Dick is standing there with a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket and two glasses. He’s wearing a suit. A very nice suit. And smiling. Bruce swallows. 

“Dick, what are you doing here?”

Dick sets the bucket on the dresser along with the glasses. He smiles wider, making Bruce swallow harder. 

“I won you fair and square.”

“No, Ms….” Bruce pauses and frowns. He never did get her name. “A woman won me.”

“Oh, Lilah. Right. She was doing that for me.”

Bruce frowns. “But why would you…?”

Dick grins and leans in close to Bruce. His voice drops down. “Boys with trust funds get what they want, Bruce.”

“Oh.” Bruce pauses as he puts two and two together. “Oh!”

Dick turns and pops open the champagne, pouring it into two glasses. He hands one to Bruce. Bruce takes it automatically even as his mind is racing. Dick wants him? Him? Really? Bruce never would’ve guessed that. Never. He watches Dick sip at his champagne and wonders how he can get out of this, because Dick is looking at him strangely. Precisely like a cat looks at a mouse before it pounces on it, actually. Bruce swallows yet again and then takes a sip of the champagne. 

“So…” 

Dick sets down his glass and flips on the stereo that’s sitting on the dresser. Slow music fills the room. He holds out his hand to Bruce. Bruce isn’t sure whether he’s asking for his champagne glass or his hand, so he holds out the former. Dick takes the glass away and sets it down before picking up Bruce’s hand. He pulls Bruce close and his face fits so perfectly against Bruce’s neck that Bruce wonders why he never noticed that it could fit there before. Dick’s arms go up around his neck and Bruce automatically settles his hands at Dick’s waist. His feet move in time with the music and Dick follows his lead. The whole time, Bruce is super-aware of how warm Dick’s body is against his own and the scent of Dick’s aftershave. It’s dizzying. Bruce never thought that Dick could be dizzying, but then again, Bruce never thought he’d be dancing with Dick either. 

“This is nice, isn’t it?”

Bruce nods, because he doesn’t know what else to do, much less say. He feels like he’s on autopilot or maybe under a spell. Was there something in the champagne? Dick wouldn’t do that, would he? Bruce shakes off the thought. Dick lifts his head off Bruce’s shoulder to meet his eyes and it’s like Bruce is seeing him for the first time. His eyes are so blue. They’re dazzling. How could’ve Bruce never noticed that before? 

It’s then that Dick leans up a little and just barely grazes his lips against the corner of Bruce’s mouth. Bruce’s heart jumps up somewhere around his throat and he freezes in place. Dick’s fingers caress the back of his neck until he relaxes, then Dick kisses him again. Just the barest brush of his lips against Bruce’s, but it’s more than enough to make Bruce shiver. 

“Dick, I…”

Bruce isn’t sure how he’s going to finish the sentence, but Dick doesn’t let him anyway. Dick kisses him again, harder this time. Bruce’s fingers clutch at Dick’s waist and he finds himself lifting Dick up against him. Dick moans and kisses him with passion and hunger and a fierceness that almost knocks Bruce off his feet. Instead, he just stumbles back against one of the posters holding up the canopy on the bed, pulling Dick with him. One of Dick’s legs goes up around Bruce’s waist and their hips cradle together and Bruce finds himself opening his mouth in surprise. Opening his mouth to Dick’s tongue. Dick’s tongue, which is everywhere all at once and out of shock, Bruce moans, low and deep in his throat. 

“Fuck, that’s sexy. Do that again,” Dick says as he breaks the kiss. 

He presses fiery little kisses along Bruce’s jaw to his ear and then he’s doing something amazing with his tongue and teeth and Bruce can’t help but moan like that again. And again. His hands slide down to cup Dick’s ass, to pull him tighter against his hips, and suddenly Bruce wishes he had thought to wear something less complicated than a tuxedo because there are too many layers of clothes between him and Dick. The thought surprises the hell out of Bruce, but his hands are about ten steps ahead of him, ripping at Dick’s suit jacket as Dick keeps on doing amazing things with his mouth to Bruce’s neck. 

“Oh, Bruce.”

Dick says it as Bruce is literally ripping off Dick’s tuxedo shirt, buttons popping and flying everywhere. Bruce’s hands can’t seem to make sense of the tie, so it stays, and his hands move on downward to tear at Dick’s pants. He shoves them down Dick’s hips and barely gives Dick time to step out of them and his shoes before he’s picking Dick up and throwing him on the bed. Bruce had never realized how hungry he was for this. For Dick. But it’s overwhelming. 

“C’mere.”

Bruce doesn’t have to be told twice. He strips out of his tuxedo in record time before climbing into bed on top of Dick. Dick who is so warm and inviting. How did he never realize just how inviting Dick is? He wants to taste Dick everywhere, all at once. His mouth roams over Dick’s skin, nipping and licking and sucking until Dick is writhing beneath him. Writhing and begging.

“Please, Bruce. Need you.”

And, fuck, Bruce thinks, is that hot. It isn’t long after that Bruce is sliding inside of Dick while burying his face against Dick’s neck. Dick’s legs go up around his waist and his fingernails dig into Bruce’s back. Bruce can’t help but fuck Dick hard. He feels desperate. Dick doesn’t seem to mind. His fingers scrape down Bruce’s back as he arches up to meet Bruce’s thrusts. They move in concert until they’re both sweating and Dick is making this keening noise in the back of his throat that causes Bruce to growl against his neck before biting down on his shoulder. And Dick cries out so loudly that Bruce actually shakes from the sound of it. 

“Bruce…”

Dick’s voice sounds so broken and full of need. Bruce bites down on his shoulder again, just to hear his voice crack as he comes hard, arching up against Bruce, his fingernails scraping down Bruce’s back hard enough to draw blood. 

“Dick…”

Bruce’s voice is muffled against Dick’s skin as he comes seconds later. He tries to hold himself up over Dick, so he doesn’t crush him, but his arms are shaking so hard that he ends up falling against Dick anyway. Dick holds him there in place with his arms and his legs and Bruce doesn’t give moving a second thought. He just closes his eyes and breathes in Dick’s scent. 

“How long have you wanted me this way?”

The question is rumbled against Dick’s neck after a long moment of silence. Dick runs his fingers through Bruce’s hair and Bruce nearly purrs as he rubs his face up against Dick’s skin.

“Let’s just say… awhile.”

“Why didn’t you say something before?”

“I was afraid you’d say no.”

“I probably would’ve, but you’re so… overwhelming.”

“In a good way?”

“Yes.”

Bruce doesn’t have to lift his head to know that Dick is smiling and it’s beautiful.


End file.
